When a non-circular finishing section is installed into a recessed light fixture housing, the orientation of the finishing section (e.g., a trim of the light fixture) is defined by the position of the installed housing. To illustrate, attachment of the finishing section to the housing may be performed using attachment structures of the housing. For example, the housing may include torsion spring receivers as its attachment structures to receive torsion springs that are coupled to the finishing section or to another structure that is attached to the finishing section. Thus, orientation of the finishing section may be dependent on the position of the attachment structures of the housing, which is determined by the position of the recessed housing.
To illustrate, if a recessed housing of a first light fixture is misaligned relative to, for example, a recessed housing of a second light fixture, the finishing section of the first housing fixture may be misaligned relative to the finishing section of the second light fixture. Remedying such misalignment may require re-installation of a light fixture, which may be time consuming and costly. Further, the effort to accurately align multiple recessed housings with each other and/or with another reference may be time consuming. Thus, an adjustable finishing structure that is adjustable to remedy misalignment after installation may be desirable.